


Dearest Bingley

by FrizzyDreams



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slow Dancing, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzyDreams/pseuds/FrizzyDreams
Summary: There is one truth that most men in secret relationships with another man agree upon: the country is an excellent place for a trip to be alone with each other. Even if they're trapped at an inn during a snowstorm.





	Dearest Bingley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gonergone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonergone/gifts).



"This is the last time I entertain your ideas, Bingley," Darcy said as he dusted flakes of snow from his sleeve. "I told you the weather was going to be horrendous and I was right. We're in the middle of a snowstorm."

Bingley chuckled as he shut the door to their inn room. "The weather is not too bad for this time of the year. This is just a minor setback. Not even truly a setback considering the whole point of this endeavor was to get away from the city and here we are, away from the city."

Darcy couldn't disagree with that, but he wasn't going to give Bingley the satisfaction that he was right. He simply turned his back on Bingley to pour himself a drink. As he raised his glass to his lips, Bingley came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Darcy's waist.

"I shall go downstairs and order us some supper for tonight. We may be here for a couple of days due to the snowstorm."

"Ah, now you're agreeing with me that this is a snowstorm." He set down his cup and turned around. Darcy had known Bingley for quite some time and it was only natural that they had become as close as they were. "Very well. I'd rather have supper in our rooms instead of downstairs with the rest of the inn patrons. Privacy for the two of us was the whole purpose of this trip, after all."

"Yes, so I can do this without any prying eyes on us." Bingley pressed his lips against Darcy's and Darcy felt his heart flutter at the touch.

Darcy knew he was not a particularly inviting man. His pride often got in the way when he offended people with his words. Bingley, on the other hand, had an openness to him that drew people wherever he went. Bingley was popular due to his warmth and friendliness while Darcy knew that any sort of popularity with him was due to his income and his good looks.

Bingley looked beyond such things to see the truth inside Darcy and how could Darcy not love him for that simple fact?

Darcy kissed Bingley back until Bingley stepped away with a smile. "If we are going to eat tonight, I have to go order our food right away."

When the door shut behind him, Darcy turned towards the window. It was dark enough outside that he could not see the town they were staying in currently, but there was no mistaking the harsh wind blowing snow against the window. He doubted they would be able to leave the inn tomorrow morning. The country house would have been a better fit for their trip, but Darcy supposed they could make due with this inn. It was common enough for two gentlemen to take a trip together for business reasons. Their reputations in society would remain intact.

Some time passed before Bingley returned with a tray of food. Darcy closed the door and locked it while Bingley set the tray down on a table. The food smelled decent enough and Darcy's stomach grumbled in response.

"The cook apologizes for the simple fare. Their delivery was interrupted by the appearance of the snowstorm. He did offer us their best wine to help make up for it."

"I suppose that is acceptable. There is nothing we can do about it regardless." Darcy sat across from Bingley at the table and poured the wine into their cups before handing the second cup to Bingley. Darcy took the opportunity to caress Bingley's hand with a stroke of his thumb.

Affection did not come easy to Darcy, but he loved Bingley and the quiet moments they were able to share with each other. Bingley never judged him for his stiff mannerisms. In fact, Bingley was utterly delighted whenever Darcy made attempts of affection towards him.

Supper was adequate. The real joy was having a conversation with Bingley over nothing at all. It was enough to spend that time with him and soak in his presence. They consumed their food until their plates were empty and their cups were drained.

Music began drifting from below and Bingley began to sway slightly in his seat. "I do so enjoy dancing," said Bingley, and Darcy picked up the hint.

Darcy pushed his chair back and stood up before offering a hand to Bingley. "Then it is fortunate that we can dance right here in the privacy of our own room. Care to dance?"

"I would be delighted." Bingley took Darcy's hand as he stood up.

It had been difficult at first to figure out how to dance together. They grew up learning how to lead and, in this case, that could not be done. It took some time, but they learned to compromise by swaying side to side while they held each other. Darcy wrapped one arm around Bingley's waist and another draped around Bingley's shoulder while Bingley did the same. The melody was more like a jig, but Darcy was content to sway with Bingley to the music.

"Getting stuck here for the night wasn't so bad," Bingley whispered against Darcy's ear, as if he wanted to make certain no one other than Darcy could hear the words. It was foolish and sentimental, which Darcy appreciated just the same. It was so easy to let his guard down around Bingley. It had always been that easy when it came to Bingley. "Now I can thoroughly enjoy myself with you. Would you like me to show you how?"

Darcy's mouth grew dry when he noted the sparkle in Bingley's eye and he could only nod in response. They slowed their dancing until they were just standing in the middle of their room. Bingley took one step back as he fell to his knees. Darcy's breath hitched as he stared down at Bingley opening Darcy's trousers and pulling out Darcy's thickening cock.

The last time they engaged in this was months ago and Darcy dearly missed Bingley's mouth on him. Bingley wrapped his lips around the head of Darcy's cock and Darcy bit his bottom lip in order to not moan aloud. He feared he was leaking extensively in Bingley's mouth as Bingley sucked on him, but perhaps that fear was for naught as Bingley did not seem to mind. He continued sucking on Darcy while his tongue danced wickedly on Darcy's cock.

The room began to spin, though Darcy knew it was because his blood was rushing southernly, and he entangled his fingers in Bingley's hair to keep him steady and upright. This was the purest form of delightful torture Darcy had ever known and it was happening in a fourth rate inn they were trapped in because of a snowstorm. No wonder Bingley was amused by their circumstances.

Darcy attempted to speak. "I-I," he began.

Bingley was well versed in Darcy, it seemed, because he only sucked harder. There was no stopping Darcy from seeing stars as he came down Bingley's throat, and he gripped Bingley's hair even tighter.

It took quite some time for Darcy to come down from his high. Bingley rose to his feet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he chuckled at him.

"You are always ridiculous after I do this. I love it."

Darcy licked his lips as he pulled Bingley towards him. "I never mind being ridiculous in your presence. Love has a way of doing that." He then kissed Bingley with all the passion and pride he felt towards him.

If they were trapped in the inn due to the snowstorm, Darcy fully planned to make the most of it.


End file.
